The Pack's Omega
by SirenPash
Summary: Care of the pack has always been the duty of my family - Care in EVERY aspect... How am I meant to do that if I've imprinted on one of them? MXM SLASH Jacob/OC Wolf Pack/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Trip Back

The Pack's Omega

Chapter 1 – The Trip Back

"Ciaran, Ciaran! Wake up."

Opening my eyes was a tedious process; the loud grumbling of the plane's engine had lulled me into a deep sleep. My neck was stiff from the awkward angle of resting it against the window, and with a series of small pops and creaks, I managed to turn to my mother. She sat waiting rather impatiently; if her tapping foot was any indication, for me to fully awake before thrusting a small, TSA approved tube of lotion into my hands.

"You're starting to scent." Was her only explanation, turning back to the paperback romance novel she had bought at the airport bookstore. I rolled my eyes at her antics, but nevertheless opened the lotion and began rubbing it into my wrist and neck. The heady smell of roses crinkled my nose. _Anything's better than the generic Alpha scent I suppose._

There are three types of people in the social hierarchy; Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Alpha males are like any ordinary guy with the exception of their cocks, they work just like canines (the knot, tons of cum, strong breeders, etc.), and Alpha females have both a "Super Cock" and the average female genitalia, capable of both siring and carrying a child. The Betas are like "ordinary" people. The men don't have the "Super Cock" but are perfectly capable of siring children without it, and the females are capable of bearing children only.

Omegas are generally considered to be the prized jewels of society. With a longer period of fertility and a higher success rate of pregnancies and births than a beta female, Omegas are rare among the hierarchy. The rarest would be people like me however, Omega males. Similar to Alpha females, we're capable of siring and carrying children – however the success rate of an omega male impregnating anyone is low. In a world with a quickly depleting population Omegas are considered to be a godsend. Although as with all things – not everyone agrees with the general population, and some (particularly Betas – and even more particularly, beta males) find Omega males and Alpha females to be abominations. Even going as far as to attack the two – with a sturdy build more prone to developing muscle the Alpha females quickly demonstrated that they were not to be messed with. It was us Omega males, who had a smaller, more feminine frame that quickly learned if we wished to live without fear of being attacked (even in a society where we were generally idolized) we had to find a way to hide ourselves.

The lotion I was applying was that "Hiding Place". Formulated to smell like that of an Alpha, the lotion gave the illusion that an unbonded omega had already been claimed. Most Omegas only used the officially named Scenting Lotion, not to be confused with scented lotion, when they were in a place that was unfamiliar and unknown. Once a "Safe Zone" was established they would stop wearing the lotion and allow potential Alpha's to begin the hunt.

Thanks to a small genetic twist in my Mom's ancestry I was not only an Omega male, but an incredibly potent Omega at that.

_** The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other people coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute **__**Astral Projection**__**, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, which ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious.**_

_** Generations passed and the last of the Great Spirit Chiefs came to be. **__**Taha Aki**__** was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named **__**Utlapa**__** who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest.**_

_** Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self, down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater.**_

_** Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit.**_

_** An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. (History pulled from the Twilight Wiki)  
**_

I had thought the old legend to be just that, a legend, but once my family had moved off of the Quileute reservation and into our home in Portland, Oregon all four had changed on their 16th birthday.

"How long until we land?" I asked, trying to pull my thoughts away from that of my older siblings.

"A few minutes actually," my mother never glanced up from her book "The captain announced touch down in 15 just before I woke you."

My mother had been a village elder before we had moved; she had lost a lot of respect in the tribe for marrying my father and she might have even lost her position on the council, but an Elder's position was absolute unless they resigned.

The cab ride from the airport to our old home, while a long one, passed as a blur. I hadn't even realized that we had pulled up to our home before my mother's impatient rap against the window had me jumping in my seat. I pulled myself out of the cab and looked at the house I had lived in until I was 8. The 4 bedroom Victorian building looked just as I remembered; it looked so perfect against the backdrop of the forest. The only blemish on the stunning home was the smaller, more modern house farther back. The Omega's Den, as it had been so cleverly named had been built on my 14th birthday – my mother had always known that we would be moving back at some point and had insisted that I have my own place like omega's generally do. I hated it. It looked foreign and unused, holding none of the homey charm found in the original house.

"Audrey!" Rolling down the driveway was Billy Black, he was a sturdy looking gentleman and something about his eyes had me releasing tension I hadn't realized had built up in my shoulders. "It's great to see you. How was your flight?"

"Billy Black, my word, aren't you starting to look old." Came my mom's tactful reply.

"Not as old as you're starting to look you old hag!"

The playful banter between the two had me smiling. A genuine, full-blown toothy grin. My stiff cheeks ached with the action. How long had I been grimacing?

"Ciaran DuChannes," Billy grumbled in his rich baritone, "Been a long time son."

"9 years, almost to the day sir."

He gave me one of his signature lopsided grins before turning back to my mother. "Where are the girls? Seamus?"

The grimace was back. My mom placed a comforting, but heavy hand on my shoulder, even as her chocolate eyes began to water. She tried to speak, opening and closing her mouth repetitively, but no sound came with the action. Whether she was too emotional to actually form words, or simply didn't have any to explain the situation, Billy caught on to our distress and recklessly changed the subject.

"The council has asked that I bring Ciaran before them, and the pack, immediately."

My mom sobered after a few steadying breathes, and with a quick squeeze to my shoulder regained her control of the English language. "Alright, just give me a few minutes to freshen up and we can head on out."

"Audrey…" Billy's expression was dark "This is to be a closed Council meeting."

It took my mom a few seconds to grasp what was being said, and in that time her expression changed from confused to angry. "And the council has already explained to me over the phone that my reinstatement isn't until next week… Those arrogant, self-serving bastards!"

"I'm sorry Audrey, I tried to convince them to let you take part, but the rest of the elders felt that you would be too biased to really…"

My mom interjected, "TOO BIASED?! The whole reason they don't want me there is so there's no one to argue the other side!"

"Audrey!" The authoritative tone that resounded from Billy was jarring, but quickly softened "Do you really think I'd allow them to make any decision that would harm your family without giving a fight?"

Mom took a few more steadying breathes before she responded "I'm sorry Billy, I didn't mean… It's just that…"

"What decision?" I had been trying to follow the conversation but with increasing confusion had been forced to voice my question.

The two looked at me, turned to each other, and shared an unspoken conversation before Billy answered. "The Council will be holding a debate, to decide if you will be accepted back into the tribe – and even more importantly to them if you will be recognized as a member of the pack." Billy recognized that panic that flashed across my features and added "They won't forcibly remove you from the lands – but you will be forced to follow the same rules your father did."

"What?! Why?" My already high voice had shot up an octave.

"We've had a few… incidents. I'm not really allowed to discuss them outside of the Council."

I turned to my mom, hoping she'd be able to answer my question, save me from being ostracized like my dad had been, ANYTHING! She simply gave me a melancholy smile and posed a question to Billy, "You'll defend him, Won't you?"

"Of course I will."

She gave him a curt nod, "Ciaran, you go with Billy. I'll start unpacking."

"The Pack and the Council will be coming to help you move in – and will be bringing dinner once the meeting is over."

My mom's eyes turned and gave Billy an icy glare, that even though I could tell wasn't for him still made me feel sorry for him. "If they decided against Ciaran, they better not step 15 feet near my property line." And with that, she swept towards the house.

AN – I know I should be working on my other stories, but this little egg has been nesting in my brain for a few years, so I've decided to get it out on "Paper". I am still working on both my little red story and my Fleur story, I hope to have new chapters put up either tonight or tomorrow.

I did use The Twilight wiki for the early history of the Quileute tribe.

Feel free to message, review, follow – and any such other form of communication on how you feel about this story, and to clarify the Ultimate pairing will be Jacob Black/Ciaran DuChannes, however as you can derive from the story title some other pairings of Ciaran and pack members will be occurring as well.

Salut!


	2. Chapter 2: The Council

The Pack's Omega

Chapter 2 – The Council

The can ride back to town with Billy was wrought with awkward silence. Apparently Billy's son had dropped him off at my house and then left to go on patrol for the duration of the meeting. Once the meeting was over he would come to pick Billy and myself up, with his friend from Forks.

The town meeting hall was actually just a small two bedroom house, which had been converted into a meeting space. After paying the cab driver and getting Billy situated into his chair, we began the slow incline to the porch. Not quite use to maneuvering a wheel chair, the short distance took longer than I suspected it would normally. Upon arriving at the door, I reached for the doorknob; before I managed to grab it Billy's calloused hand took hold of my own softer, much smaller hand.

"Take a breath Ciaran. It'll be ok. I won't let them do anything without a good fight."

How long had I been holding my breath? With a deep inhale, my senses were flooded with the Alpha scent of Billy. It was woodsy, with a citrusy spicy to it. While it wasn't the first time an Alpha had tried to influence my emotions with their scent, but Billy's was the first that didn't automatically repel me. He smelled… almost nice. But something was missing, it just wasn't quite right.

Gathering my wits I gave Billy a brief smile before pulling open the door.

TPO

"Stat your name." Made of 12 members, the council was a small coalition of tribe members with a deep tie to our tribe's history. "Stat your name." the oldest looking member repeated.

"Ciaran DuChannes."

"You understand why you're here, yes?" Was the whole 'criminal interrogation' really necessary? I hadn't done anything wrong. And did they honestly view me as so much of a threat that they need the wolves as bodyguards?

"Yes sir. At least to an extent."

"Ciaran, when was your first shift?" the only female member of the Council asked. Her face was kind and familiar, similar to Billy's.

"3 years ago ma'am, on my 13th birthday, accompanying my ranking."

"What influenced the shift?"

"I'm sorry?" I was proud of the way my tone remained calm and collected, even with how confused I was with the question.

"Something had to have prompted the change, be it a vampire or some other form of dark creature."

"Well? What was it boy?" the oldest seemed to be in an impatient mood. I found myself beginning to shake.

"I-I-I don't know sir." So much for calm and collected.

"You don't know? Please, share how that's possible." He was mocking me, and loathed as I was to admit it, it was making me respond like a stereotypical Omega. Not even Billy, still releasing wave after wave of pheromones, could manage to comfort my building tension.

"The pack never allowed me to know that information."

"Pack? What pack?" I searched the faces of the Council. Trying to find who had posed the question, but all the Elders were looking behind themselves, at the wolves. There were 3 of them, large and imposing, all looking past the Council right at me.

"In Portland, after my sisters changed my family was approached by a pack settled in the city. They trained my sisters and allowed me to train with their Omega once I shifted."

"Where are your sisters?" It was the wolf again, the Alpha. Just like when Billy had asked, the question brought forth a surge of unpleasant emotions. I struggled, in vain, to try and control the storm raging inside.

"When we made plans to return, the Portland Pack invited my sisters to stay and join as pack members." A murmur of disbelief passed through the Council, mirrored by "the grumble of a growl that resonated from the Alpha's chest.

"They couldn't."

The female of the council took over, "What does that mean?"

"An Omega can only ever be in the pack of their birth." Billy interjected.

I threw him a grateful smile but the oldest council member's next words chilled my blood. "Whether or not he joined another pack doesn't change the fact that he abandoned his tribe in favor of another. An act like that can only be viewed as treachery." A grumble of agreement passed through a large part of the Council.

"What should he have done instead?" Billy tried to counter, but the majority was too busy agreeing with how much of a traitor I was to take any notice.

"I was eight!" My loss of any control left of over my emotions lead me to growl the words at them. They all fell silent and looked at me apprehensively. "What would you have had me do? My family was leaving the only place I had ever known. It's not like I could just refuse to go." My body was shaking with the torrent of emotions I felt.

Several minutes passed with the Council murmuring back and forth over how to proceed. It was Billy who posed the next question. "Would you show us your wolf?"

I didn't answer, merely took a preparatory breath and shifted. While I still had mixed feelings over being able to shift, I loved my wolf form. Much smaller than an average shifter, my wolf was sized much more like a regular wolf. With snow white fur, so unlike my own dark locks, the only recognizable feature was my dove grey eyes.

The three Wolves had walked out past the Elders and stood gawking at my form. All three a mirror image of adoration, which while at the same time flattering, made me shrink under their gaze.

"How the hell is that little thing supposed to help the pack?" The oldest council member was really looking for any way to shut me out it seemed. What no one had expected was for the Alpha to about face and snarl at the old man.

"You will not speak to him so disrespectfully!"

The Elder was stunned speechless, but gathered himself before responding. "Sam, I only meant to point out that such a… delicate, wolf would certainly struggle in a fight with a vampire."

So the Alpha's name was Sam. I stored that for later as I rebutted. "I'm not a fighter, but I'm fast, faster than any of the Pack in Portland."

"And you forget, Omega's also have gifts." But Billy continued to speak. "Ciaran, you can shift back. Sam, Quil, Embry, can one of you get Ciaran something to wear?"

"No need." I had transformed back as soon as Billy had allowed. An added bonus of being Omega was my clothes made it through the shift. Most likely so I wasn't jumped by the other members of the pack.

"Is that your gift?" It was the other Beta wolf this time.

"No, as far as I know clothes come standard for Omega shifters. My gift, in the simplest terms I'm a healer."

"But why would we need that? We already heal at exponential rates?"

"It's for the Imprints, isn't it?" Sam spoke before I could. The raw agony in his eyes at some unknown memory had me grabbing his hand before I really understood what I was doing.

"I would think so, yes." With my answer Sam gave my hand a quick but gentle squeeze before speaking to the Council.

"Whatever the Council's decision, we the Pack will stand by Ciaran. He is OUR Omega."

I was stunned. As soon as I had shifted I had felt the wolves' slow transition from protecting the Council, to protecting ME from the Council. I couldn't help but smile at them, these wolves were my Pack.

TPO

I sat out front the meeting hall with Billy, Sam, Embry and Quil. The Council, after a vote, had decided to 'Welcome' me back, with only 3 votes opposing. True to mother's orders, Billy informed those 3 (the Oldest included) that it would be in their best interests to steer clear of my house.

I was answering questions that Sam and Quil asked when I heard the loudest, most obnoxious truck I had ever witnessed pull up to stop in front of us. A young woman climbed, clumsily, out of the passenger seat and said hello to Billy and the Wolves. She may have tried to greet me as well but… Well someone could have come running at me with a chainsaw and I would have been oblivious. He was tall, taller than Sam, probably standing at 6'11" with muscles packed on top of muscles. But what truly pulled me in was his laugh, booming, throaty, deep, and rich, no words really describe what that laugh sounded like. It was contagious, that one sound was all it took… I hadn't even been in La Push a full day…

I had imprinted on Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3: Troubled Past

The Pack's Omega

Chapter 3 – Troubled Past

After I had managed, with great difficulty I might add, to pull myself from the bliss that was finding my Imprint and introduced myself to Jacob and his companion Bella, we tried to figure out how all 7 of us were going to get back to my house. Jacob suggested that he, Bella, and Billy sit up front while Sam, Embry, Quil, and I sat in the bed of the truck. While a little miffed at not being invited to sit with Jacob, the plan seemed reasonable to me. Jacob would have to be upfront to drive, and he didn't seem keen to the idea of leaving Bella's side, if the way he hovered just over her shoulder was an indication. Billy was an obvious person to have sat up front, so that left us wolves in the back.

Apparently the others didn't seem to share my thought process, if the frown on Billy, Quil, and Embry's face were anything to go off of. However it was Sam who actually voiced his disagreement.

"If Cíaran gets in that truck, he's going up front where there are seatbelts."

"Well Bella can't be in the back." Jacob argued. "And she doesn't feel comfortable driving this many people. He's a wolf, he'll be fine."

That stung, that he could so easily brush me aside as just another wolf, but it made sense. I was a wolf, so if heaven forbid anything did happen I'd heal.

"I said Cíaran's not sitting in the back!"

"Well then I don't know how you plan to get him home, cause there's no room in the front."

"Why don't we run?" I threw in; I needed to diffuse the situation. My Alpha, and my imprint were at each other's throats and my instincts demanded that I do something.

_Keep them happy _my Omega's voice whispered.

"Run?" Immediately Sam turned to me, his expression soft and intrigued in comparison to the snarl he had tossed in Jacob's direction. Jacob just sat with a dazed look on his face.

"Sure," I responded with a shrug. "I was on a plane earlier and it would be nice to stretch my legs. Can we? Would that be ok?" I was laying it on thick.

"You said you were fast, right?" Quil looked eager "We could make it a race!"

"Oh! Please Sam, can we?" Real thick.

Sam looked hesitant, but with one more stern glare at Jacob he gave a nod of approval.

* * *

When I told the council I was fast, I may have been down playing my ability.

I reached my house in just under five minutes, with the others still miles behind me. My mom was busy instructing some of the actual hired movers on where the boxes needed to go. I started to give her a rundown of how the meeting went, and attempted to explain that the others were on their way, when I noticed that my boxes were being moved into the main house, while my mothers were being brought down the road and placed in the Omega's Den.

"I thought, since you'd probably have visitors more often than I will, what with the pack coming to check on you often enough, if not daily, that it'd make more sense to let you use the larger house, while I take the den. Besides, I know you prefer the main house over the den."

I tried to stutter out my disagreement, this had been my mother's house for years; it wasn't fair of me to just take it from her. But she wouldn't hear it, and with a few forceful shoves she pushed me into the house and up to the Bathroom, where she instructed me to shower.

I was in the midst of drying my hair, finally comfortable in a pair of yoga pants, and a loose fitting tank top, when I heard his voice.

"You guys got your asses handed to you by an Omega?!"

Maybe I should have been offended by the way he said Omega, but the euphoria at hearing his deep throaty laugh overrode any negative emotions. I rushed through the rest of my hair, and quickly brushed my teeth. I didn't pause once, until I went to grab my scenting lotion and my hand closed around air. I know I had brought the lotion in with me when I had grabbed the rest of my toiletries from the box labeled BATHROOM just outside the door, and yet it was no longer anywhere in sight. This had my mother written all over it, and with a few moments to steel my nerves against how exposed I felt without the lotion, I walked calmly down the stairs.

Surrounded by other members of the pack, my imprint remained hidden from view. However being mauled to the ground by a hulking female figure may have also factored into why I couldn't see Jacob.

"Cíaran!" she breathed heavily down my neck. She continued speaking as she stood and helped me back to my feet. "I've missed you! What happened? One day you're at school, the nex…"

_Leah Clearwater._

The second recognition of who the girl was, any control I had over my composure and emotions cracked.

"Leah!" I yelled, throwing myself into her arms.

Leah had been my best friend when my family had first lived on the reservation. Our families had lumped us together in hopes that the girls would get along. They hated each other to say the least, but Leah and I had been thick as thieves. Tormenting my sisters and caring for Leah's little brother.

We clung to each other for a few more moments before Leah pulled away, and slapped me across the face.

It took everyone – myself included – a second to comprehend what had just happened. The pack reacted first, growls ripped through the air, and I vaguely comprehended being carried to the other side of the room. Sam's hands gently tilted my face, searching my cheek for bruising I knew he wouldn't find. He asked if I was alright, but I ignored him. Leah was crying, her whole body shaking with silent sobs.

"Where were you?!" She choked out.

"Leah, I…"

"I needed you, and you weren't there! I tried calling, but you never answered. I called every day for that whole first year. Nothing." Paul, who had been restraining Leah slowly started to let her go. "Then one day, out of the blue you call, and I was so excited to hear from you that I didn't care that it had been years. I was just so happy we were talking again. We talked daily for two years, and then it became less often. Until finally last year it just stopped again. Why?"

It was silent. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and I struggled over how to answer.

"The first year was the hardest." I started voice so soft I wasn't entirely sure that they would even be able to hear me. "My sisters had their first shift the very first week we moved to Portland. Right there in front of me. If it hadn't been for my Dad, I would've been hurt."

Sam's hand moved from my face and began to rub comforting circles on my back. "I was so scared… my Mother made me promise not to tell anyone, and I couldn't trust myself not to tell you, so I ignored your calls until I was sure I could trust myself. Things got better when I was talking to you. It brought a feeling of normality back to my life. Everything was bearable for those two years, but my Dad was upset that I hadn't made any friends. He told me that I had to give you space so we both could 'move on' and meet other people. So I answered your calls less often and called you very rarely. Then my Thirteenth Birthday came and things got even worse.

"I can't put into words how unbearable heat is, and with my wolf DNA – even if it hadn't fully triggered – my heat lasted longer and was more potent. Being an Omega was the straw that finally broke my father's back. I had never seen him so angry before." My hand jumped to my throat at the memory, and I hoped no one took too much notice.

"He'd had three beautiful Beta girls, who were suddenly monstrous in his eyes, and then his only son – his 'redemption' – had turned out to be an 'Omega slut' as he put it."

I couldn't breathe, my eyes wouldn't stay in focus, and I was barely aware of my mom telling me I didn't have to continue, or of Leah and Seth trying to calm me. Stroking my hand, rubbing my back, and Sam's hand carding through my hair. I took notice and comfort from none of this, and merely continued to spiral in my unpleasant memories.

It wasn't until a shattering of glass sounded through my consciousness that I was able to reign in my emotions. I returned my breathing to normal and slowly returned to the present. My eyes searching out the source of the crash, glass from a picture frame lay scattered at her feet, and Bella's eyes betrayed how terrible she felt at having dropped what might have been a precious family memory.

"I'm so sorry." She stuttered out "I'll clean it up, I swear!" she started to walk, I assumed trying to find a broom and dustpan, but stepped straight into the shattered glass. She yelped in pain, and instantly Jacob was at her side lifting her up and placing her on the couch beside me.

He asked my mother if she had any bandages as he began to pull shards of glass out from Bella's bare feet, blood running down her foot and onto the hardwood floor. My mother made to go and find our first aid kit, but stopped as I spoke.

"Just make sure the glass is all cleared out of her feet, and I'll take care of the rest." He looked at me funny, but continued on as instructed. A nod of his head told me he had cleared out the glass, and with a shove at his shoulder he moved from his spot on the floor just in front of Bella so I could sit.

"Alright, you're going to feel a little warmth, and the soles of your feet are probably going to itch, but just try and sit still, alright?" Again I got a questioning look, but Bella nodded in understanding.

Holding one of her feet at eye level, I touched my pointer finger to the sole. I heard a gasp run through the pack, as just as they had seen with other members of the pack, Bella's wounds closed in a matter of seconds. I repeated the process with the other foot before setting her feet back on the floor.

"There. Try to be a little more careful next time, hmm?"

I didn't stay to see how everyone would respond and walked across the room, up the stairs, and to my bedroom, muttering a goodnight to my guests as I did so.

I ignored the footprints of blood I left in my wake.


End file.
